Dash and Mirage's Bonding Days
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: An alternate take on how Mirage became a close ally of the Parr Family, all thanks to the faith of a young boy who saw not an enemy in her, but rather a new friend, and possibly even more.
1. Chapter 1: Dash's Idea

**Chapter 1-Dash's Idea.**

"Wait, I bet Syndrome's probably changed the password by now. How do I get into the computer?" Mr. Incredible asked as his family readied a rocket to the mainland.

"Say please." said a voice.

Mr. Incredible smiled as he looked behind him and saw a white-haired woman in the control booth. She smiled back.

A few minutes later, the four Supers had made it to the control booth and the woman told them how to work the rocket.

"And that's everything you need to know." the woman said.

The four Supers smiled before they noticed she looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, you four, for everything he and I did." she said.

"Apology accepted, Mirage." Mr. Incredible said.

"Good luck to all of you." Mirage said before she started to walk away. Suddenly, Dash rushed and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Miss, why don't you come with us?" Dash asked.

Mirage looked surprised.

"Hold on, son. She worked for Syndrome." Elastigirl said.

"But, she helped us, and Dad did say she helped him, so she must have changed. If she didn't want to make right with her ways, she wouldn't have helped us." Dash said.

Me. Incredible looked surprised before he smiled, realizing that Dash was already coming of Super age. He had realized something about a villain not easy to realize; that Mirage could be redeemed.

"You make a good point, Dash. Mirage, come with us. We can give you a better life than Syndrome ever could." Mr. Incredible offered.

Mirage thought about it for a few minutes before she said, "Very well." and followed them back to the rocket.

Later, after the rocket flew back to Metroville and the Supers made it to the Omnidroid, Mirage was asked to watch the kids before Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl ran outside it, only for the Omnidroid to corner them a second later. The woman and two kids made a run for it, only for the robot to step in front of them, cutting them off.

"Vi! Dash! NOOO!" Elastigirl shouted as the robot moved to crush them, only for Violet to put up a forcefield that shielded them, but resulted in Violet being knocked out when the Omnidroid decided to slam down on it.

"Violet?!" Dash asked before the Omnidroid came down to slam the three of them before Mr. Incredible got under it and held it up, allowing Elastigirl to grab Violet while Mirage carried Dash to safety.

"Stay here, OK?" Elastigirl said before she rushed back to the fight.

As they watched their parents and Frozone fight the Omnidroid, Dash and Violet noticed that they were focusing on something before they heard their father shout, "SYNDROME'S REMOTE!"

"Remote?" Dash asked.

"It controls the robot. If we can get a hold of it, we might can reverse the Omnidroid's functioning and maybe even destroy it." Mirage said.

"In that case…" Dash said before he ran out into the streets.

"HEY, DAD! THROW IT! THROW IT!" Dash shouted.

"GO LONG!" Mr. Incredible shouted before he threw the remote like a football. Dash chased after it, earning the worry of his mom, sister, and Mirage as he ran after it, successfully catching it as he ran across a pond and was rescued from laser fire by Frozone. However, the Omnidroid caught on to their plan and caused Frozone and Dash to lose the remote by throwing them out of the water they were ice-skating across. Mr. Incredible ran for the remote, only for the Omnidroid to catch him in a detached claw. Violet, who was invisible, grabbed the remote and narrowly avoided being attacked. She ran and joined everyone else as Mr. Incredible tried to free himself from the claw and Frozone and Elastigirl tripped the robot.

"Mom, I've got it! I've got the remote!" Violet said before Mirage took the remote and pushed a button that freed Mr. Incredible.

"I know how this works. Leave it to me." Mirage said with a smirk.

She then cut on a voice activation mode and said, "This is Mirage. Activate Fourth of July Protocol."

"Verified." said a voice before the Omnidroid shot up high above the city like a rocket and blew itself up, saving thousands of innocent lives.

Everyone looked at the spectacle before they all smiled at each other.

"Dash, you really did make a good decision." Elastigirl said, causing Dash to smile before they all noticed citizens cheering.

On a nearby rooftop, Syndrome awoke and, upon seeing his robot had been defeated, growled, "No!" furiously.

Later...

"We've frozen all of Syndrome's assets. If he even sneezes, we'll be there with handcuffs and a box of tissues. The people of this country are indebted to you." Rick Dicker said.

"Does this mean we can come out of hiding?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Let the politicians figure that one out, but I've been asked to assure you that we'll take care of everything else. You did good, Bob." Rick said.

"What about her?" Violet asked, pointing at Mirage with her thumb.

"She's been declared innocent, seeing as how Syndrome was the main one behind the loss of all the Supers terminated and she did help save the world. But, we must ask that she be kept under your watch." Rick said.

"Thank you, Mr. Dicker." Mirage said before she heard Elastigirl say, "I didn't call a replacement!" as they pulled up to the Parr House.

They rushed inside and were caught in Syndrome's Zero-Point Energy. The angry villain had baby Jack-Jack in his arm.

"Shh. The baby's sleeping. Don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Everything YOU weren't. Who knows? He might even make a good SIDEKICK. And, Mirage, since you chose to betray me, you can suffer WITH THEM!" Syndrome said as he threw them through a wall and flew out of a hole he blew in the ceiling.

"He's getting away, Bob! We have to do something! We have to do something NOW!" Elastigirl shouted as they ran outside and looked to see Syndrome flying to a jet with Jack-Jack, only to stop a few seconds later and start jerking around violently before they saw one of his boots break.

"We have to stop him! Throw something!" Elastigirl said.

"I can't! I might hit Jack-Jack!" Mr. Incredible said before they saw Syndrome hit the wing, dropping Jack-Jack.

"BOB, THROW ME!" Elastigirl yelled before he did just that, allowing her to successfully catch Jack-Jack.

"THIS ISN'T THE END OF IT! I WILL GET YOUR SON EVENTUALLY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL GET YOUR SON!" Syndrome taunted before he saw a black car flying at him.

"Oh, no." he said before the car hit the front of the jet, setting it on fire and causing it to explode a few seconds later, the wreckage falling on top of the Incredibles, who had luckily been shielded by Violet at the last second.

"That's my girl." Elastigirl said.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Dash asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh, man, THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" said a kid on a tricycle nearby.

Later that night, after they had been brought to a local motel by Rick, Mirage was fixing to go to bed, when she saw Dash walk by in his pajamas.

"Hey, Dash, was it?" Mirage said. Dash looked at her.

"Why did you bring me back here with you? Your father told you what I did and you know I used to work for Syndrome." Mirage inquired.

Dash smiled, "Simple. You seemed to want to make up for your past misdeeds, and you seemed like you could use a friend, someone better than Syndrome could ever be." he said.

Mirage looked surprised before she smiled, "You may be a showboat, but you do have a big heart, even towards your enemies." she said.

"That's something else. Don't call yourself our enemy anymore. I want you to be our friend, especially because you helped us save the world." Dash said before he extended his pinky.

Mirage smiled wider, "Okay." she said before she made it a pinky promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know One Another

Chapter 2-Getting To Know One Another.

Mirage woke wide awake in the morning. She yawned and stretched before she smelled something delicious. She followed the scent and saw the Parrs at the table.

"Good morning, Mirage. We've been waiting for you." Bob said as Mirage took her seat.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves yesterday. I'm Bob Parr. This is my wife, Helen." Bob said.

Helen smiled as she shook Mirage's hand, "Sorry I punched you." she said.

"Water under the bridge, Mrs. Parr." Mirage said.

"This is our daughter, Violet." Bob said.

"Nice to meet you, Mirage." Violet said.

"Pleasure's mine, Violet." Mirage said.

"This here is Jack-Jack, our youngest child." Helen said, motioning to the little baby she was holding.

"Hey there, Jack-Jack!" Mirage cooed as she shook his little hand. Jack-Jack giggled.

"I'm sure you already know our middle child, Dashiell Robert Parr. We just call him Dash for short." Bob said.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you all better." Mirage said with a smile.

"Especially Dash. If he thinks I can be a good friend to your family, I want to get to know him better." Mirage said.

"Well, if you want to do that, you can start off by teaching him how to swim without water wings when we go out tomorrow to get something for him." Helen said, making Dash nervous.

"Mom, you know I get scared without them!" Dash said.

"Don't worry, Dash. It'll be easy once you get used to it." Mirage said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Swimming Lessons

Chapter 3: Swimming Lessons.

Mirage smiled as she walked into the motel pool.

"Come on, Dash!" Mirage said.

Dash stood nervously at the edge of the pool.

"I don't know, Mirage." he said.

"Don't be scared. I'll help you." Mirage said.

"Okay." Dash said before he dipped his feet in the water, reluctantly stepping into the deep end, where he immediately started flailing about.

"Calm down, Dash. Take it easy. Watch how I do it." Mirage said before she let herself float and moved her arms slowly as to keep afloat.

Dash copied her and, to his surprise, actually found out he was afloat.

"Good job, Dash! Now, try swimming over to me." Mirage said as she moved to the other edge of the pool. Dash moved forward a bit before he picked up the speed a little bit and made it.

"Hey, this is actually kinda fun without my water wings." Dash said before Mirage had him practice several more times, the last time being him following her around before swimming underwater a bit, which he did successfully.

"Great job, Dash! Your mom will be so proud!" Mirage said as she clapped.

"Thanks, Mirage." Dash said before the two of them swam around for a while. They hang out in and by the pool until sunset. As Dash swam around, Mirage poked her head out their room door and called, "Dash, your mom said to come in!"

"Aw, come on! Just a couple more minutes!" Dash said, having too much fun to stop.

"Sorry, kid. Hurry up! She has something big to tell you!" Mirage said.

A few minutes later, Dash came to dinner.

"Hey, Dash, Mirage told you I have something to tell you, right?" Helen asked.

Dash nodded, since his mouth was full of rice.

Helen smiled before she showed him a picture on her phone. As Dash took a drink of soda, he spit it out when he saw it was a picture of a sign-up sheet for the elementary school track meet with his name on it. He stared at it before he grew a wide smile and stood on his chair before leaping across the table and hugging his mom.

"Mom, you're the best!" Dash said, bringing a smile to Helen's face as she hugged him back.


	4. Chapter 4: Track Meet Attack!

Chapter 4: Track Meet Attack!

3 months later, the Parrs and Mirage watched as Dash crossed the finish line at the track meet finals in second place. They applauded loudly as Dash crossed the finish line and accepted his trophy.

"Dash, I'm so proud of you." Helen said as they walked out of the track stadium. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling as the Parrs felt the ground shaking and saw cars flying as people ran for their lives. At that moment, a giant subterranean drill arose from beneath the crust. After it emerged, a platform arose with a small man on it.

"BEHOLD, THE UNDERMINER! I AM ALWAYS BENEATH YOU, BUT NOTHING IS BENEATH ME! I HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON PEACE AND HAPPINESS! SOON, ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME!" the man shouted.

"Mirage, you best go back to the motel. If you stay, you'll just be helping him." Mr. Incredible said.

"What?!" Mirage asked.

"We can't fight the Underminer if we're worried about your safety." Violet said.

"Right. Good luck, all of you." Mirage said before she and the Incredibles ran off in separate directions.

Back in the motel, Mirage cut on the TV and saw news copter coverage of the Incredibles chasing the Underminer's giant drill. Mirage gasped in horror when Mr. Incredible got crushed underneath the tracks, but sighed in relief when she saw he came out in one piece, only to be horrified again when she saw the children, Jack-Jack included, joining in. After a while, the footage showed Frozone trying to freeze the drill right in front of City Hall while the Incredibles had gone inside the drill. The drill hit the front of City Hall a little bit before it stopped completely. Mirage smiled.

"They did it!" she said, not knowing she had said it at the same time Dash did.

Later on, she was shocked when she saw the police arresting the Incredibles at gunpoint.

She then looked angry, "Ungrateful losers." she said.

Later, after she had picked up the Chinese takeout Helen had ordered earlier, Mirage came back to a news report that showed the frozen drill.

"In a failed attempt to stop the Underminer, rogue Superheroes including Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and Elastigirl caused further damage to the city. The Underminer remains at large." a female newscaster said before Mirage cut the TV off.

At that point, the Parrs came in, wearing crestfallen faces.

"Hey, Parrs." Mirage said.

"The program's shut down." Bob said.

"What?" Mirage asked.

"Rick just told us that the Super Relocation Program's shut down. We don't have financial aid and we only have two more weeks here in the motel." Helen said.

"Ingrate politicians." Mirage said before she noticed Dash looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Dash?" Mirage asked.

"Uh, nothing." Dash said, quickly forming a smile.

Later, after a bit of a heated discussion at dinner, Mirage was watching TV when she saw Dash huddled up on his bed, looking like he was about to cry again.

"What's wrong, Dash?" Mirage asked again.

Dash looked up and Mirage saw tears in his eyes, "I thought we would be thanked by the police for saving the city, but we got guns pointed at us and then we get sent to jail. We didn't do anything wrong. My second day as a hero and I get punished for doing something right." Dash said before he started crying. Mirage looked sad for him before she walked over and sat by him. He looked at her and she opened her arms. Dash moved into them and wrapped his arms around her as he cried.

"Shh...shh...I know it sucks, Dash. But, I promise, it's gonna get better." Mirage said as she tried to comfort the young boy.

The funny thing is, no one had any idea how true Mirage's words were...


	5. Chapter 5: The New House

Chapter 5: The New House!

The Parrs were riding by limo to their new house, which had been given to them by Winston Deavor, owner of DevTech who looked to make Supers legal again.

"THIS is our new house?!" Dash asked as the Parrs looked around the house with awe.

"Easy, tiger. It's being loaned to us." Helen said.

"Deavor bought it off some eccentric billionaire. He designed it to come and go so there's multiple hidden exits." Bob said as Dash ran outside.

"IT'S GOT A BIG YARD!" Dash yelled from outside.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Helen asked.

"Nonsense, Helen." Mirage said before they heard Dash again.

"NEAR A FOREST!"

"Would you rather be at the motel?" Bob asked before they heard Dash once again.

"AND A POOL!" Dash shouted before they heard a splash. Mirage smiled at the boy's energy before they heard him rush in at the top of the stairs, wet from head to toe.

"I LIKE Mom's new job!" Dash said before he shook himself dry and grabbed a remote that activated several cool functions around the house. He was having fun until he started dumping furniture into the water hatches and accidentally dumped everyone else in trying to fix it. He put the remote up and ran off.

Later, Dash was laying on his bed, when Mirage came in.

"Hey, Dash." Mirage said.

"Hey, Mirage. Thanks for helping me with my homework." Dash said.

"No problem. Your father makes a great stay-at-home parent." Mirage said with a smile.

"Well, now that I'm finished with school for the week, what do you say we spend some time together?" Dash asked.

Mirage smiled widely, "I would like nothing better." she said.

**UltimateDisneyInfinityFan interrupts this story for an important announcement. Coming soon is my newest story, PIXAR MANSION! A story about all the Pixar characters living together in a mansion! However, there's something I'm not sure of. Should I have the characters from Toy Story be the human characters with the toys being animate when they're not around, or have the characters be the toys in general? Cast your vote on my profile by next Friday. Until then, ****UltimateDisneyInfinityFan signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: At The Theme Park

Chapter 6: At The Theme Park.

The next day, Dash was woken up by Mirage, who seemed to be excited about something.

"Hey, Dash, wake up! I have a surprise for you!" Mirage said.

Dash awoke with a yawn, "What's up, Mirage?" he asked.

Mirage then showed him two tickets to a new theme park called Pixar Pier.

"WHAT?!" Dash asked in excitement.

"I thought you would like to go." Mirage said.

"I sure would!" Dash said.

A while later, the two of them were at the front desk and checked in.

Dash rushed in before he looked around as Mirage walked over.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Mirage asked.

"How about get some cotton candy?" Dash asked.

Mirage smiled. She had loved cotton candy as a kid.

"Okay." she said before she got a pink scoop for herself and a blue one for Dash.

"What ride do you think we should go on first?" Mirage asked.

Dash looked around before he saw a crazy-looking spin ride.

"How about that one?!" he asked excitedly.

Mirage frowned. She had never been a big fan of those kinds of rides, but she agreed to it for Dash's sake.

Once inside the vehicle, Mirage had to struggle not to hard, but soon was whooping along with Dash.

Afterwards, they went to Toy Story Land, where they rode a few rides and Dash played on a playground while Mirage watched him.

Next, they went on Toy Story Mania, where they had quite a time seeing who could hit the targets more accurately.

Finally, after many more rides, shops, and more, they came to the last stop, The INCREDICOASTER.

"Ready?!" Mirage asked, full of adrenaline.

"Yeah!" Dash said before they rushed towards the coaster.

Once onboard, Mirage started screaming with thrill at the high speed and the drops, with Dash whooping.

By the time they got off, the sun was setting.

"All right, Dash! Time to go!" Mirage called into a gift shop Dash had gone into.

"Just a minute!" Dash called before he came out.

"What kept you?" Mirage asked.

"Sorry, but I figured since I had made something for everyone else, I'd make something for you, too, Mirage." Dash said before he dug into one of his bags and gave something to her. Mirage looked surprised at seeing a model of her made out of clay.

"Wow! It looks just like me!" Mirage said as she looked at it before she smiled and gave Dash a hug.

"Thank you, Dash." Mirage said.

"You're welcome, Mirage." Dash said before they left.


	7. Chapter 7: At The Beach

Chapter 7: At the Beach.

The sun was shining brightly as Dash and Mirage walked outside and felt the surge of summer heat.

"Whoo, that's heat!" Mirage said.

Suddenly, Dash got an idea.

"Hey, Mirage, what say we go to the beach today?" Dash asked.

Mirage smiled, "That sounds nice." she said.

Later, Dash and Mirage had set their towels and chairs on the beach and ran into the ocean.

"Now this is much nicer!" Mirage said as she swam around.

"You said it!" Dash said as he drifted beside her.

The two of them swam for a while before they decided to go get some ice cream. Mirage even shared a scoop of her chocolate when Dash dropped his. The two then went back to the beach and went water-skiing, with Dash on Mirage's shoulders. Afterwards, they swam until sunset, when they decided to go home. They stopped by a souvenir shop called Oceanside, where Dash got a few toy sharks and a Jaws/Deep Blue Sea Blu-Ray combo pack while Mirage got herself a new bathing suit.

On the way home, Dash said, "Thanks for taking me to the beach, Mirage."

Mirage smiled, "You're very welcome, Dash." she said.


	8. Chapter 8: Roller Skating

Chapter 8: Roller Skating.

Mirage awoke to find Dash on the couch, eating cereal and watching Johnny Quest while Violet talked to Bob.

"Good morning, everyone." Mirage said.

"Morning, Mirage." Dash said.

Mirage made herself some eggs before Bob went to go get Jack-Jack from Edna, whom had been working overnight to study his powers.

Later, she was watching TV and saw a commercial for a new skate park that had just recently opened up. She watched it and smiled, thinking Dash would like it. She walked to Dash's Room, where he was playing video games.

"Hey, Dash, have you heard about that new skate park?" Mirage asked as Dash paused the game.

"Yeah, it looks really cool." Dash said.

"Well, how would you like to go with me there, today?" Mirage asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Dash said, excited.

Later, Mirage and Dash had arrived at the park, which was called Skate World. After they got their skates and skateboards, they looked around at all the different stuff they could do.

"Hey, Mirage, check this out!" Dash said before he skated on the board over to a rail and jumped on it, grinding all the way across before jumping off at the end and flipping the board, landing perfectly.

Mirage clapped, "Impressive!" she said before she went to the skate pool and rode down the side of it before she did a figure 8 on the walls and then flipped up in the air, doing a one-handed stand on the board midair before she landed perfectly, drawing the applause of a few who had seen it.

"Mirage, how do you skate like a pro?!" Dash asked.

Mirage smirked, "I've seen a few skating competitions on TV." she said.

Later, they had put on their skates and were skating around, performing tricks and even skating in crazy ways, such as Mirage spinning around on one skate while the other was lifted up and Dash skating backwards, being careful of others.

Soon, though, something came up. A kid taller than Dash skated up behind him and pushed him down with a mean smirk, causing him to skin his knee.

"Oops." the kid said sarcastically.

Mirage rushed over and helped Dash up, who was fighting tears from the sting.

"Are you okay, Dash?!" she asked with concern.

"(Sniff) Yeah, I think so." Dash said.

Mirage glared at the boy, "Young man, that was uncalled for! Apologize to him right this instant!" she ordered.

"Why should I apologize to that little shrimp?" the boy asked arrogantly.

Mirage gritted her teeth before she helped Dash over to a bench and sprayed his scrape with Neosporin before placing a Band-Aid over it.

Dash smiled at her, "Thanks, Mirage." he said.

Mirage smiled back, "You're welcome, Dash." she said.

After lunch, an announcer said, "Attention, skaters, the weekly skate contest will begin in a few minutes."

Dash and Mirage looked interested before they noticed the kid who pushed Dash was entering.

"Hey, Dash, leave this to me. I'm going to teach that kid a lesson." Mirage said.

Dash gave a thumbs-up. He watched as the contest went on and clapped when Mirage stepped up. The kid from before had done impressive stunts on a skateboard, including a triple air flip. Mirage looked to top that, so she started out with a traditional skateboard descent and ascent before she did multiple flips mid-air and came down holding the board above her head, which worried everyone else, only for her to reveal she was on skates. She skated on the walls of the skate pool and actually started to ride the board on her hands, leading to another airborne flight. This time, she had the board under her, but her skates were gone. She landed and skated two loops around the borders of the pool, taking high-fives before she kicked the board and revealed she was wearing her skates on her hands. She hand-skated a lap and met the board by flipping onto it and skating an entire spiral right to the middle of the skate pool.

Once she stopped, she raised her arms in the air and said, "Ta-Da!" drawing applause from everyone watching.

"Folks, we have our winner!" the announcer said as he handed Mirage the trophy. She smiled as she held it up and had her picture taken for the paper. She smiled while winking and giving a peace sign.

"Man, Mirage, your skating was totally awesome!" Dash said as they headed back.

"Thanks, Dash." Mirage said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Foreboding Danger

Chapter 9: Foreboding Danger.

Dash and Mirage returned to the Parr House and saw Bob taking care of Jack-Jack, while Violet was holding something that looked like a Samsung tablet.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" Dash asked.

"It's a device designed by Edna to help Jack-Jack control his powers." Violet answered before Jack-Jack teleported. Violet looked around and saw where Jack-Jack was.

Later, after more training to help Jack-Jack control his powers, Bob went to answer his Super Phone.

"What's at the ship at DEVTECH?" Violet called, having heard a bit of his conversation.

A few minutes later, he came back in his Super suit.

"I gotta go! I'll be home soon! Lucius'll be here sooner! No firing the baby around the house, okay?" Mr. Incredible said.

"What's at the ship at DEVTECH, and WHY are you in your Super suit?!" Violet asked as Bob headed out the door.

Later, as Dash was sneaking his father's Incredibile remote out of a drawer, much to Mirage's worry.

"Dash, didn't your father tell you that remote isn't a toy?" Mirage asked.

Before Dash could reply, Violet came in, causing him to quickly hide it. Violet then dug in the drawers and found their Super Suits.

"Is that Mom's Super suit?" Dash asked.

"She may need it. You never know." Violet said.

"What's going on?" Dash asked.

"I don't know, but Dad called Lucius after getting a call about Mom, then left." Violet said.

"I thought you renounced superheroes." Dash said.

"Yeah, well, I renounce my renunciation." Violet said as she tossed Dash's Super suit at him.

"Put that on." Violet said. Dash rushed off with the suit.

"Violet, you aren't thinking of going after your father, are you?" Mirage asked.

"Yes." Violet said.

"You do know you could get in trouble for that, don't you?" Mirage asked.

"So what? For all we know, Dad could be walking into a trap." Violet said.

"Well, if you insist, I'm going with you. I want to help you out this time. Besides, you could use a guardian." Mirage said.

Suddenly, just as Dash came back, the doorbell rang. Dash ran and answered it, seeing what appeared to be more Supers that were wearing weird blue goggles.

"Hello there, little fella." said a blue-haired one.

"Hello." Dash said nervously.

"You kids aren't safe. The Deavors sent us to take you…"

"Well, isn't that redundant? The Deavors just sent me to guard the house, cause the kids aren't safe." said Frozone. He walked in the house, motioning for everyone to get behind him.

"Look, I get it, managerial screw-up. Tell Winston I've got this, you understand, Miss…?" Frozone asked.

"Voyd." said the blue-haired Super.

"Miss Voyd. Drive safely." Frozone said as he tried to close the door, only for Voyd to put her foot in the way.

The thing is, he wants us to bring you, too." Voyd said.

"Hey." Frozone said before he froze them with a blast of ice.

"That won't hold them long. Dash, grab the baby." Frozone said.

Outside, the other heroes broke out of the ice and spread out around the house.

Inside, the heroes hurried to get down the stairs, only for one of them to cut them off with a zap of electricity, forcing them to reverse and dodge a ground pound from one with a brick-patterned outfit. Frozone created a slide of ice they slid down.

"We gotta get to my car!" Frozone said as he blasted a Super with a K on his blue suit. Dash ran from an elderly Super that spit molten stomach acid in his way, doubled by a Super dressed like an owl bursting through the window with a sonic scream. Dash turned and ran, but kept seeing the same things in front of the stairs.

"What?!" he asked, his voice echoing before the portals closed.

"What's going on?!" Dash asked before Voyd came out of a portal behind him.

"Little fella!" she said before she was blasted back through by Frozone, who fended off the owl Super before being grabbed by the strong one while Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Mirage were attacked by the electric Super. Though protected by Violet's force field, they were faced with the Super in the K suit trying to telekinetically crush the force field. Things looked their bleakest before Mr. Incredible's car, the Incredibile, burst through the wall, knocking the crushing Super away.

"It worked!" Dash said, having summoned it.

Frozone then saw a chance to help them get out of trouble. He fought off the Supers while shouting, "Incredibile, windows down!"

A voice scanner inside the car recognized Frozone's voice and obeyed. Dash, Mirage, and Violet jumped inside.

"Incredibile, set voice identification! Loudly say your names!" Frozone said.

"Violet Parr! Dashiell Robert Parr! Mirage!" the three said before Frozone was captured by the strong Super again and had a pair of goggles put on him by the flying one.

"Lucius!" Dash said before Frozone started to attack them.

"Incredibile, escape!" Violet said. The car backed out through a window and took off down the street.

Meanwhile...

"Good news is, we found her. She seems physically fine, but she's had an encounter with Screenslaver and she's been acting kind of strange." said a woman as she guided Mr. Incredible to a room where Elastigirl was.

"Strange how?" Mr. Incredible asked before he saw Elastigirl wearing the same goggles...


End file.
